Little Leagers
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: The green orb needs to be returned to Sky Pillar before Kyorge and Groundon awaken and destory the world,and who better to save the world then a 4yearold tediursa.CHAPTER 4 UP!ON HOLD!
1. Proluge

Sparky the Great (look on my bio to know who STG is): Hi! This is the very first story I get to be in! I only get a chapter or two but still. One more thing, the authoress wanted me to tell you that just because this story's called "Little Leaguers" doesn't mean it's 'bout baseball. Enjoy this story very much.

PROLUGE

NORMAL POV

Legend tells of three mystical orbs; the blue orb, the red orb, and the green orb. Each controlled a different legendary creature. The blue orb controlled Kyorge, the red orb controlled Groundon, and lastly the green orb controlled Rayquaza. When a terrible battle broke loose with the pokemon of the sky, land and sea each trying to gain power over the other, the three orbs put these great beasts into a deep slumber, never to be awakened. In the not so distant past the beasts have been aroused by forces beyond the management of the keeper of time, the wish maker or the guardian of all. A hero managed to retrieve two of the three orbs and put the masters of land and sea to rest, but the sky orb was none to be found. Though the master of sky posses no current threat to the existence of man and pokemon kind, without the sky orb, it will only be a matter of time before the Great War breaks out again. The legend also tells us that the sky orb has to be found and brought to the resting place of the master of sky before the masters of land and sea reawaken for a second time. "It will be found," the legend states "but by a creature seemingly meek, but pure of heart. He will face many challenges, many forks in the road, but if the young one triumphs the world will be restored to the brilliance of the ancient times. All sin will vanish, all hate will fade, all pain and suffering will be healed." To put what the legend says into the terms of modern man. "The fate of the world, is in the young ones hands."

STG:That was weird. The authoress bets you can't guess who the young one is. She'll tell you anyways in the first chapter. R&R plez, whatever R&R means.


	2. The Young One

Sparky the Great: This is where we meat the hero of the story. The authoress wanted me to tell you that the story will have different parts of plots from Coliseum, Sapphire and LeafGreen. The authoress also wanted me to ask you "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MEW IS SHIPPING?" Enjoy the first chapter of this story lots.

Ch1:The Young One

It was a beautiful night. The moon was out, the stars were bright, Tedy loved these nights. The small tediursa leaned back on the Relic Stone and watched the Butterfree and Ledian dance across the dark night sky. "It's pretty out." He thought, his mind drifting. His mind did that a lot; drift that is. He mostly thought about his mama, Tedy loved his mama very much. He loved his daddy to. He never once thought it strange that his mama was an ursaring and that his daddy was an absol. That was probably why his crescent moon was pure black while it was supposed to be a creamy white. Usually a clear night was spent with his family in the forest where they lived. Tonight; it seamed, something brought him out here. His mama told him all about the Relic Stone and Shadow Pokemon or Shadows. She told him that she herself was once a Shadow, but a caring trainer healed her heart; along with the other forty-seven Shadows, and set them free. His daddy was a Shadow to. "So does that make me a Shadow?" Tedy pondered "Or maybe I'm a Half Shadow, or a little bit shadow, or…THIS IS CONFUZZLING!" The cub's infant mind screamed. For one so very small, he thought much like an adult; though most of the time his mind was too busy drifting to notice how mature he was. The night sky was the most gorgeous above this mystic place then anywhere in the Ore region. While Tedy thought about all the great memories he and his family lived through, something caught his eye.

A faint sparkle of light shimmered near one of the trees surrounding the shrine. Curious, Tedy ambled over toward it. As he got closer, the light became brighter. He finally reached what he wanted to see. "Wow, that's shiny." Tedy murmured spellbound. It was a forest green orb. A soft light flickered inside the glass like exterior. The baby bear's eyes widened with awe and wonder. Much to his surprise, the light steadily brightened. Then without warning, a great flash covered the Relic Stone and all the surrounding area, blinding the poor creature. When the light faded, what the little tediursa saw was so much more then he expected; it frightened him. Floating just out of his reach, was the creature that the Relic Stone was made for humans to worship; Celibi. His tiny wings beat increasingly fast with each breath; as if he was nervous. Tedy, still shaken, started to speak. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. I'm Celibi." Celibi looked at the small child, then his eyes widened. "You're the hero!" He exclaimed.

"Hero?" Tedy was very confused. First he sees an orb, then a weird creature and now the weird creature's calling him a hero. "What did I do?"

"Nothing yet, but you are destined to do something spectacular." This was too bewildering for the infant. "See that sphere." Celibi pointed at the orb. The light was still flickering inside of it.

"Ya, it's real shiny."

"Well, it's called the Sky Orb. It contains the power to control Rayquaza."

"Who's that?"

"A really powerful legendary pokemon who's master of the sky. Any who, you are destined to return this to Rayquaza's resting place and restore peace to all living things."

"Why?"

"Because it's what the legend says."

"Why?"

"Because you are the chosen one."

"Why?"

"STOP SAYING WHY!" The guardian of time bellowed. Tedy just laughed.

"You're funny." He giggled.

"No I'm not." Celibi retorted, very annoyed.

"Yes you are."

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling like that, but I don't have all night to baby-sit the young one. Here's what you have to do; bring the Sky Orb to Rayquaza's home before the other two awaken."

"Other two what?"

"Legendaries, the masters of land and sea, if they wake up before this gets where it's going then the great war could start again."

"What war?" Tedy wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"No time to explain; just give the orb to a big green dragon on top of a deserted building in the middle of the ocean."

"Do I really have to give it back?"

"Of course you do! If not the world could very well be destroyed! Why would you want to take that kind of risk and keep it?"

"…it's shinny!" The youngster widely smiled (insert Celibi sweat drop).

"I don't have time for this." Celibi conjured a small portal and entered. "Just fulfill the prophecy…" His fading voice called "and don't screw up." He disappeared. Tedy stood there; taking in everything he'd just seen and heard. From what he understood, he was a chosen one, destined to bring peace to the world. But he had no idea where to start. He'd never left the shrine in his short life, now he'd have to travel far away to do what he had to. He'd miss his family very much, but they'd be so proud of him for saving the world. The cub scurried over to the orb and slowly picked it up. It was a lot lighter then it looked. He took one last look around the Relic Stone and the immediate forest.

"I'd better start walking."

Sparky the Great: And so the adventure begins! The authoress doesn't know how many chapters there'll be, but she's aiming for at least twenty. Also she told me to tell you that she apologizes for making Celibi seem OOC. Send in your reviews, it'll make me real happy.


	3. Runaway House Pets

Sparky the Great: This is where we get to see maybe one or even two of the other 'Little Leaguers'. It might not make sense right away but it'll be real adventure-ish. Take pleasure in reading.

Ch2:Runaway House Pets

"Why me?" Tedy questioned. He was miles away from home, carrying a glowing green ball, without food or water and now, he was lost. "Why couldn't the legend have picked a big strong pokemon, like a granbull, or even a houndoom? Why me?" He looked at the sign hanging from what looked like a train. He could read the symbols on the Relic Stone like they were plain English, but human words were hard to understand. Tedy tried his best. "O-out sk-kirt S-stand…Outskirt Stand?" He'd heard of this place. It was where bad humans came in normal and went out acting stupid. Tedy had no idea what alcohol was, so he thought that a pokemon was using confuse ray on all the people. "Maybe I could ask one of the humans to tell me where I'm supposed to go." Tedy was about to walk into the bar when someone, or something, knocked him out of the way. "OOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" The infant screeched as he tumbled into the dirt, dropping the Sky Orb. Whatever had hurt him must have been strong.

"What do you think you were doing?" A voice called. It sounded like a girl, but not at all feminine. "Do you know what could have happened if a human in there had pokeballs?" She sounded like a mother scolding her son. No response came from Tedy. "Izzi, get over here quick. I think the kid's knocked out."

"Of course he's knocked out. How could you bulldoze an infant like that?" This voice sounded very worried. She bounced over to the other.

"He'd be worse off if I'd let him walk on in. Let's bring the poor fella to the shelter." She picked him up and carried him off.

"What about this weird thing?"

"I've already got my paws full, you bring it."

"If you haven't noticed Prissy, I HAVE NO HANDS!"

"It's a ball, roll it."

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Come on kid, wake up." Tedy stirred. His slightly bruised body was covered in makeshift bandages. "The kid's coming around!" He slowly opened his eyes. Two very strange looking creatures came into view. The first was a snubull, or that's what it looked like. She was backwards; she was blue with pink spots when snubulls are supposed to be pink with blue spots. The second was an azuril. Her eyes had black rings around them with thin stripes on the sides of her head; giving her the appearance of glasses. "You ok kid?" Tedy slowly stood up.

"I'm ok but…" He looked around the shelter. It was a bunch of cardboard boxes put together. Above it was the bottom of the ramp that led to the tavern. It was bare except for a small pile of berries in the corner. He started to panic. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?"

"Settle down, you just woke up, don't over do it." The azuril tried to calm him down, but it was no luck.

"IF I DON'T BRING IT TO A BUILDING IN THE OCEAN AND GIVE IT TO A BIG DRAGON THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED! Where is it?"

"You mean this?" The oddly colored snubull pointed at the green orb near the front of the shelter.

"Ya!" Tedy exclaimed, racing over to the Sky Orb. Just as he was with in an inch of the ball, a large hand picked it up. It turned out to be the hand of one of the two men just leaving the saloon. They were wearing identical black shirts, red vests and black cargo pants. Black head sets hung from their ears.

"Look at this weird thing, must be worth a pretty penny."

"Ya, pity the poor sucker who dropped this." The man and his friend had a good chuckle over it. "Come on, let's get back to base."

"Give it back!" Tedy screeched. Both men turned around. Neither of them understood what he was saying.

"Well wadaya know, a weird looking ball," He picked Tedy up by his neck. "_and_ a weird looking bear. We're gonna be promoted for this." Tedy cried his lungs out. The men feared that someone would hear it. If that happened then they could kiss their promotions good-bye. "Shut up you stupid creature." The grip around the infant's neck tightened.

"You idiot! We won't get promoted if it's dead."

"Then how do we shut him up?"

"Got a tranquilizer handy?" The man holding Tedy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dart. The cub's eyes widened in fear. The two standing near the front of the shelter watched the horrendous scene.

"Think we should help him Prissy?" The azuril inquired.

"No we should let him get kidnapped; of course we should help him! Come on Izzi, on the count of three we charge 'um. Ready?...THREE!" With that, the attack began. Prissy gnawed on one man's leg while Izzi slammed into the other's head with her tail.

"What the heck's going on? OOWOWWOWOWOW, get off me you stupid mutt!"

"Apparently the kid's got friends. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH that hurts! Stop hitting my face!" Izzi took his advice. She aimed a little lower. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" The man fell to the ground, curling up in a ball and holding the spot Izzi's tail whammed into. "I didn't know I could use iron tail." The mouse thought. The man holding the cub was now being double bashed.

"Careful, we might hit the kid." Prissy warned. She crunched the man's arm until he dropped Tedy and the Sky Orb. He fell to the earth, shaken but ok. "Kid, get back to the shelter. Hurry!" He did as was told and ran, holding his precious orb in one paw.

"You made me drop my ticket to Ardmin, the mouse is gonna pay." Izzi, who was using agility trying to confuse him, got a swift kick in the face and was flung a good twenty feet. "You're next mutt." He was about to send Prissy soaring over the horizon, when he looked at the dog. She was glowing red, fiery sparks surrounding her body. A blaze in her eyes glowed with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Prissy was ticked. "Not good."

"Next time you do that to my friend," The mongrel leapt at the man, tackling him and sending him flying a good ten feet. Then she cruched his arm until shook her off and ran screaming.

"Let's get outta here!"

"No way! Do you realize that those two are worth a million dollars?"

"I don't care if they're worth a bazillion dollars, let's get outta here!" The two men ran off into the distance, yelling "HELP HELP, MUTATED MILLION DOLLAR DOGS AND MICE ARE ATTACKING!"

"don't forget about me."

A WHILE LATER

"Tell me again why we're walking all the way to Phenac city?" Tedy questioned.

"Because I have a friend there who knows all about these legendaries you speak of." Izzi responded.

"How do we know the kid's not crazy? I mean he claims to have seen Celibi, have traveled all the way from Agate Village, thinks he's the chosen one, tried to…"

"I'm not crazy, Prissy!"

"Ok, jez don't have a miltank." Prissy didn't like the idea of this new kid just barging in and taking over. The desert was calm that afternoon. All there was to see was sand, rocks, the occasional bare tree and more sand. Tedy'd already passed through Phenac city, so he was looking forward to it.

"By the way, how come those two humans said that you guys were worth a million dollars? I don't know what dollars are but it sounds like you're valuable." That stopped the odd looking creatures dead in their tracks.

"We'll tell." Prissy sighed. She hated telling this story. "You see, we were the pets of this really rich woman. She dressed us in these bizarre outfits, gave us exotic food and pampered us like we were as rare as dragonites."

"That sounds great!"

"Ya, it _sounds_ great, but it wasn't." The blue mouse confessed. "We had no freedom. We were stuck in the mansion all day and night. We never got to go outside, not even in the back garden."

"So one night we snuck out and ran off."

"She missed us so much that she put up posters of us that said she's give whoever found us and brought us back a million dollars. If you're wondering dollars are what humans use to buy things like houses, clothes and food." At the mention of food, the young bear's stomach growled like a wolf. "Don't worry, once we reach Phenac city we can stop for supper." The gang just laughed. "Why'd you travel all this way?"

"I told you guys already, I have to give the Sky Orb to a big green dragon at the top of an abandoned building in the middle of the ocean before a big war starts up."

"I told you this kid was crazy."

"Knock it off."

"So what are we goona call our group?" Tedy questioned.

"How about Tiny Titans?"

"Or Petite Heroes?"

"Or maybe Little Leaguers?" Izzi pondered.

"Why that?" Prissy inquired.

"Cause back home we used to watch this sport called baseball and they called it the big leagues. Since we're little, why not Little Leaguers?"

"Sounds good to me, though I have no idea what baseball is, how about you Prissy, sound good to you?"

"What's alright with you is alright with me." She put her hand out. "To the Little Leaguers!" The others put their hands in the circle.

"To the Little Leaguers!" The group raised their paws to the sky.

"Does that mean you're coming with me?"

"Why not, that tavern was gettin' kind of dull. I'm ready for some adventure!" Just then the sound of tires in the distance came to the groups ears. The trio turned around. A white stretch limo was headed at top speed straight for them. An old woman had her head stuck out one of the windows waving.

"Prissy, Izzi, is that you?"

"RUN!" The three friends dashed like thunder.

"Is that who used to own you?"

"Come to mommy my sweeties." The elderly women called pleasantly. "Step on it Jives!"

"Less talking, more running." Prissy couldn't believe she'd tracked them down. "I wanted a bit more action and adventure," The exhausted snubull thought. "but not like this."

Sparky the Great: The authoress apologizes for her poor attempt at action. She's trying real hard to make this story exciting. Read and review please.


	4. Getting Directions

Sparky the Great:This story's not turning out to well is it? But don't worry, this is just chapter 3, there's still so much stuff to cover. Enjoy this chapter lots.

Ch.3: Getting Directions

"WE MADE IT!" Tedy exclaimed. The trio had made to Phenac City tired, hungry and with some bruises.

"I still can't believe we outran that limousine. Who would have thought a skarmory would just come out of nowhere and fly into the windshield?" Izzi pondered. "I just hope we can find him."

"Who?"

"Don't you remember? The guy we're getting directions from. Why do you think we backtracked?"

"I've never even been to this city, it's so beautiful." Prissy looked around. Water was abundant and flowing from virtually everywhere. A large fountain near the front entrance of the town sparkled like a pool of crystal from the sun rays beating down on the oasis. A couple of people walked about the paths, seaming not to take notice of three odd looking pokemon carrying a green glowing ball.

"I've only been here once and I loves it lots. Izzi, where is the person?"

"He should be around here; he's almost never far from the fountain." Just then, a young trainer ran by. He was wearing a yellow shirt with green shorts. A sweatband was rapped around his wrist and a towel hung from his neck. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Behind him, a castform was floating steadily to try and keep up with the trainer. "Look! There he is! Hi Cloud!" The castform stopped in mid air and turned to face the trio.

"Hi ya, and what brings you to such a beautiful city today?"

"We need your help, you see, we're trying to find this 'big green dragon on top of a deserted building in the middle of the ocean' that the kid here keeps talking about."

"Well," Cloud pondered, "I've never heard of anything resembling a big green dragon, but I can tell you about the building you seek. Follow me to the center and I'll explain."

"The center of what?" Tedy asked. Cloud just chuckled a bit.

"Not the center of something, the pokemon center, don't tell me your trainer never brought you to one of those before."

"Trainer?"

"Oh, so you're a wild pokemon. That explains a bit. Just follow me." He floated a short ways until he reached a building with a huge projection of a poke ball on top. The doors opened as Cloud went near them. Tedy jumped back a bit. "Don't worry; these doors are what you would call motion sensitive. They move when you go near them." The group walked on. Tedy looked baffled by the strange doors that open by themselves. He approached them and they opened. When he walked back a bit, they shut. A smile beamed on his face. The youngster jumped back and forth, making the doors open and close.

"Hehe, open and shut, open and shut, open and…" His merriment was interrupted by Prissy, who grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in.

"Stop playing with the doors and get in here."

"Okey, I'm coming." The inside of the pokemon center was better then out. Two or three people were there, there were shelves lined with books and different lights on different machines of all kinds. Cloud led them over to a table which showed a 3D map of the city. "Waoh."

"If you think that's cool, get a load of this." Cloud tapped a button on the side of the table and the picture changed from Phenac City to a small town floating on water. "What's shown on the map now is called Pacifidlog Town. Not to far from that, on Route 131, is Sky Pillar." The map changed again, this time it showed a skyscraper surrounded by rocks and the ocean. "Does this seem like what you were looking for?" Tedy nodded his head happily.

"Uh-huh, just one question; how do we get there?"

"Since this town is in another region, the only way to get there is to fly." The trio sweat dropped.

"Cloud," Izzi stated "if you haven't noticed by now, none of us have wings."

"No problem, follow me." The group went outside and back to the fountain. Cloud whistled. "NIGEL!"

"Who's Nigel?" Prissy asked.

"You'll see. Look! Here he comes now!" The group looked to the sky to see a huge dragonite wearing a leather bag swoop down and land not to far from them. The people just dismissed him, as he visited the town quite a bit. He looked around franticly.

"Uh…who called me? Did…uh…somebody require my assistance?"

"Over here Nigel!" Cloud beckoned.

"Oh, uh hi Cloud." Nigel waved wildly as he flew just a foot away. "Say…who are these? Are they…friends of yours?"

"Nigel, these are my friends, Izzi, Prissy and Tedy." Nigel shook each of their hands in turn.

"Uh...p-pleasure to…make your acquaintances. Now what…appears to be the dilemma?"

"Why does he use such big words?" Tedy whispered to Cloud.

"Well to tell you the truth, Nigel isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so he uses big words to make himself sound smarter."

"Oh…"

"Now Nigel, these three need to get to Sky Pillar, think you can handle it?" Nigel took a soldier's pose.

"Your desire is my command mister Cloud sir."

"Good, now here's a map that shows the quickest route from here to Sky Pillar. It's impossible to get lost using this map." Cloud handed the map to Nigel, who put it in his bag. Cloud turned to the trio. "Hop on." They got on Nigel's back and waited.

"Everybody cling firm!" Nigel announced and he took of into the sky. The gang waved back at Cloud.

"Good luck, and be careful!" He looked at the ground and sighed heavily. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

HIGH ABOVE THE CLOUDS

"Enjoying the ride, my newest buddies?" Tedy nodded. The sky was pure blue and the sun shined bright as they flew on Nigel's back to Sky Pillar.

"I always thought the clouds were pretty, but they look better up here."

"If you think it looks pretty now you should see it at night. I love coming up here at night, so did my master."

"Who was that?" Izzi asked curiously.

"Well…I'm not sure what he was because he looked like a person but had powers like a pokemon."

"What was his name?" Prissy questioned.

"Um…um…I think it was M…M…M-something. He made me send messages to trainers…though I don't know why."

"How soon till we get to Sky Pillar? Celibi said I had to get there as soon as I could or a war could start up…though he never told me why."

"Forget about this stuff about Celibi and masters and enjoy the view." Nigel told them of all the things he had seen. He spoke of oceans, mountains, valleys, forests and human cities. Tedy listened intently. He wanted to see all these things for himself. When Nigel asked about what Celibi told him, Tedy went on about the green orb, which Nigel had put in his bag. But unknown to the group at the time, they were being watched. Lugia had been following Tedy ever since he'd left the Relic Stone. The beast turned tail and flew to the ocean to meet with the others.

OVER THE OCEAN

Lugia flew until a small island jutted out of the waves. It was small from the top, but hidden underneath the waves was the greatest paradise. It looked rocky and barren, the mouth of the cave halfway in the water. He dived into the cavern. It seemed as though night had fallen. Salty water sprayed the creature as it flew. Above him was damp green moss, surrounded by fireflies. Their light reflected of the water, as bright was stars in the sky. A few lone fireflies zipped around the tunnel avoiding the creature. The fireflies are what gave this place its name, Cavern of Stars. A light slowly came into view. The beast closed its eyes from the blinding light. Once it opened its eyes, heaven came into view. Fields of lush green grass surrounded a lake where the water was as pure as the air. A waterfall roared and bellowed. Flowers and trees were as abundant as the grass. To top it all off, acres of fireflies lined the ceiling of the cavern, giving the 'room' a sun of its own. It was peaceful. "LUGIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Well…almost peaceful. "We've been waiting ages for a status report, so give us one!" Ho-oh barked. Cavern of Stars was the meeting place of the legendaries. Ho-oh and Lugia were the leaders, as well as mates. The others approached upon hearing word of Lugia's return. Almost every legendary was there, the birds, the beasts, Mew, Celibi and Jarichi.

"As to the whereabouts of the young one, I have good news and bad news."

"Hurry it up will ya!" Entei hollered, "I've got better things to do." That remark earned him a swift kick in the ribs from Suicune.

"Shut up you stupid mutt. Sorry about my brother's behavior, please continue."

"I know how you feel." Mew chuckled.

"As I was saying, the good news is that he's right on course for Sky Pillar."

"So what's the bad news?" Asked Zapdos.

"The bad news is…Nigel the dragonite's taking him there." Groans of "Oh no" and "Why him?" arose from the crowd.

"He couldn't find Sky Pillar with a map." Jarichi muttered.

"Hey guys!" Moltres snickered, "If Nigel and a skiploom jumped off a cliff, who would land first?" He waited for a response. "The skiploom, Nigel would have to stop and ask of directions!" The cavern filled with laughter. "Ok, here's another. There were three pokemon; Nigel, a persion and a phyduck…"

"IF WE COULD CONTINUE THE MEETING WITHOUT ANY MORE OF YOUR WISECRACKS!" Ho-oh's voice blared like a foghorn and shut everyone up. "Thank you. Now I know the situation is less then what we expected, but I know from experience that not every plan works out as…planed. Lugia will continue to keep taps on the young one and report back to us. The rest of you may leave, but I will give you two warnings; don't interfere with the young one, and, under no circumstances will you go to Sky Pillar. That is all." The birds, Celibi and Jarichi flew out while Mew teleported the rest of them to dry land. "Lugia,"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, if the gods of water, land and sea awaken before it's time, it my spell doom to the world."

"So why am _I _keeping close to them?" Ho-oh put on her best puppy dog face.

"Someone has to make sure this doesn't happen. Besides…travel will do you good."

"…fine, see ya." Lugia flew out of the cavern.

"Take care."

Sparky the Great: Haha, Ho-oh with a puppy dog face. That would be cute, but not as cute as me. Does Nigel's master sound familiar to anyone? If you have already seen a certain movie you'd get it. Review and don't worry, this will get better…eventually.


	5. Dragon Almighty

Sparky the Great:Well we finally got a review, thank you very much…

neogirl7900: Now that you mention it, this does sound a bit like Pokemon 2000. Thanks for pointing out the miss-spellings. The almighty authoress also wants me to mention that she will be getting an editor soon and that loveshipping should burn in 'the land down under and I don't mean Australia'.

STG:Hope this turns out better soon. Enjoy!

Ch4:Dragon Almighty

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…are we…"

"NO WE AREN'T THERE YET!" Prissy hollered. Though she wondered herself if they were ever going to get to Sky Pillar.

"I was just asking."

"Only ask ONCE!"

"Don't fight like that, friends shouldn't fight."

"STAY OUT OF THIS NIGEL!" Izzi was the only one who had stayed quiet the whole trip. She was never really talkative.

"I was going to say we should be arriving before dawn." It was the middle of the night and everyone was sick and tired of waiting. The weather was nice at least. The sky was bright and full of stars and the full moon seemed to glow as the group soared over the clouds.

"Where are we anyways?" Tedy questioned.

"According to the map Cloud gave me…we're right over Littleroot Town."

"Where's that?"

"It's a small town in the Hoen region. It only has a few houses and a Pokemon lab. We just keep going straight and we'll be at Sky Pillar before you know it."

"I wonder if we'll see some legendaries." Prissy pondered. "And I still don't know who or what this 'big green dragon' is."

"Maybe it's a legendary." Izzi considered. The only dragon any of them had seen was Nigel, but before long, they'd see another. Suddenly, Tedy's ears perked up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear a thing."

"Shhh, listen…" A soft cry was heard in the distance, followed by wings flapping. "See?" They heard the sound again, only it was louder and the cry was sharper. "There it is again!" The cry rang out for a third time, only it sounded fiercer. Nigel started panicking. "What's wrong?"

"I know that sound anywhere. It's a…it's a…salamence."

"What's that?"

"It's a big blue and red dragon. It has huge claws, big teeth and isn't friendly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Prissy barked, "FLY!" The gang held on tight was Nigel picked up speed. The creature also picked up speed and gave a war cry before launching a fireball at Nigel. "LOOK OUT!" He barely dodged the attack.

"Gee, that was close. Why would anyone want to hurt me?" They dived below the clouds. They were right over a large forest. The beast launched another fiery attack, this time, burning Nigel's left wing. He howled in pain as he fell into the woods. The gang crash landed in a small clearing, Nigel's bag landing a few feet away along with Tedy and co, who where knocked unconscious. The monstrous creature landed near Nigel. It was just how he'd described it: a large blue dragon with red wings and patches of red on different parts of its body, it had razor-sharp claws and fangs and it definitely didn't look friendly. "Look I'm really sorry if I did anything I wasn't supposed to do I was just going to say that…" His voice was cut off by the voice of the creature.

"I FOUND ONE!"

"…you're a girl dragon? I mean, _of course_ you're a girl dragon, I mean you just reek of feminine beauty and…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She said coldly. "My trainer will be along any second and she'll finally have completed her collection."

"Collection of what?"

"By Suicune you're stupid, her collection of dragons. My trainer was dedicated her life to capturing and harnessing the power of dragons. All she needs to complete her collection, is a dragonite. By the way…who are those guys?" She gestured over to Tedy, Prissy and Izzi.

"My buddies, I have to take them somewhere."

"Well tell you little friends that won't be happening."

"Why not?" The beast gestured to the sky above. A large blue bird covered in white cotton with a human on its back swooped down next to the salamence. The girl had blonde hair down to her waist, green eyes and was wearing black shorts and a red tank top. Her belt had five pokeballs, a pokedex and a pokenav attached to it.

"That's why."

"Good girl, Emily." The human patted her beloved salamence on the head. "It looks pretty strong, but let's see how strong it is. Chi!" She shouted at the altaria, "Stand guard, this one's mine." The girl grabbed a pokeball out of her bag.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked worriedly.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Emily chuckled. She looked at her trainer.

"Ready for battle?" The dragon nodded, "Good, ATTACK!" Emily charged at Nigel, knocking him into a near by tree. He hit the ground with a thud. "Is that all you got? Emily, use dragon claw!" Small flames spouted from the tips of her claws. She ran to Nigel at lightning speed.

"Wait for it…" She was getting closer. "Wait for it…" She charged on still. "Wait for it…" Emily was just about to attack. "NOW!" Nigel quickly jumped out of the way, leaving Emily's claws stuck in a tree. The trainer did _not_ look pleased.

"YOU STUPID DRAGON! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT? THAT WAS DOWN RIGHT EMBARSSING! GET YOU CLAWS OUT OF THAT TREE OR ELSE!" Upon hearing her trainer's command, she used her free hand (or paw) to slash the tree in half. Emily turned to face Nigel. He just stood there, as if waiting for something.

"Why do you listen to her?"

"Because she's my trainer!"

"Do you like it when she yells at you?"

"…"

"Well do you?" Emily was stunned. She'd never thought about this before. Ever since she'd been captured in Meteor Falls, her trainer was very cruel to her. They trained day and night, night and day, almost never stopping for rest and food. The only time Emily was shown any sympathy was when she had evolved into the magnificent dragon she was now. Even after that, her trainer made her battle every other trainer in the region, and when they lost, Emily always was blamed for it. She'd always thought that taking on pokemon that where 10 times stronger then her was good enough, but it wasn't. The rest of her trainer's team never got yelled at as much as her. They were given special care while she was treated like a slave.

"EMILY!" Her trainer barked, "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? ATTACK!" Emily faced her trainer.

"No…" The human couldn't understand Emily, but she got the message loud and clear.

"Are you refusing to battle?"

"…yes."

"WHAT? YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, AND I SAY BATTLE!"

"You have no right to control me! You treat me like dirt and expect me to battle for you? If this is how you treat me I'd hate to see how you'd treat him!" She gestured over to Nigel, "Do you have any clue what you put me through? I'd love to see you try to do what you forced me to do! In fact, why don't you try getting out of here with no pokemon?" Smoke rose from her nostrils, her eyes turned blood red. The trainer's altaria, Chi, dove behind a near by bush out of fear.

"What are you doing?" Emily began to charge, "I was the one who made you this way!" The pokeballs on her belt came loose and fell to the ground, "I AM YOUR MASTER!" I fiery blast emitted from Emily's mouth, singeing the pokeballs until they were charcoal black. Then, they shattered. White light poured from them and three magnificent dragons emerged. First, a flygon, a green-ish dragon with red outlines on her wings and on the three large fan-like scales on the end of her tail. Second, a seadra, a seahorse like dragon wing spiky wings and a curled tail. Lastly, an aerodactyl, a prehistoric dragon with a grey body, purple wings and huge jaw filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. The other two balls simply shattered. "What has gotten into you Emily?"

"Nothing, I now realize that dragons where never meant to be controlled. I know that not all people are worthless scum, but you certainly fit that bill." Emily turned to the other dragons, "Listen to me! Your life of servitude has ended. You may do as you please, go where you want to, anything your hearts desire, so be it." The crowd cheered as they took to the sky. The human girl just stood there, stunned. "Run…now." She did just that.

"Come on Emily!" The flygon called, "FREEDOM!"

"Hold your ponytas Terra. I'll be there in a second!" Emily turned to Nigel, who was standing by Tedy and co. "Thank you."

"For what? What did I do?"

"For helping me realize what that human was doing to us. I'm forever in your debt."

"Aw shucks, you don't owe me anything, but I could use some help. You see, I need to get my little buddies to this big skyscraper and…"

"Big skyscraper? I know where that is! All you do is go northeast from here."

"Thanks, I'm no good with maps so I…um…what was I saying again?"

"Nothing important, well time to go." Emily flapped her wings and took off to join her friends. "THANK YOU! FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Buh-bye!" He picked up his bag along with Tedy and co. "Don't worry little buddies; I'll get you there safe and sound."

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was barely dawn when the gang reached the skyscraper. "Wake up little buddies" The three groaned awake.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Sky Pillar! See, a huge skyscraper!"

"Wao! Thank you very much!" Tedy did his best to rap is arms around Nigel's neck.

"No problem guys. Well I better be going, Cloud will want to know what a good job I did of bringing you here. Oh…here you go." Nigel took off his bag and gave it to Tedy. "I don't need this anymore, you can carry that ball around in it. Ok…bye guys!" Nigel took of into the predawn sky.

"Bye Nigel!" Prissy and Izzi called. Tedy was occupied with other things. He was reading the sign in front of the building.

"Hey guys!" He called, "Is C-E-L-A-D-O-N D-E-P-T. S-T-O-R-E how you spell Sky Pillar?"

"No, it's how you spell Celadon Department Store." Izzi had a look of pure horror on her face. "What's wrong Izzi?"

"Do you guys even know where Celadon is?" They shook their heads, "It's in a place called the Kanto Region. Sky Pillar is in the Hoenn Region. Do you know what this means?" The trio looked at each other.

"WE'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!"

Sparky the Great:The almighty authoress apologizes for the sorry excuse for a pokemon battle. What will happen to the trio? How will they get to Sky Pillar now? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
